Afflictions of the Heart
by sunset of my sunrise
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Childhood friends became enemies, but is there something more hidden beneath it all? Very AU. Eventual Faberry. Slight Brittana & Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter and/or any of the characters/places, nor do I own Glee or any of its characters. I am simply playing with them. Thank you for being understanding! (If I owned Glee, there would be a lot more Quinn/Rachel and a lot less Finn/Rachel)**

**This is my first Harry Potter/Glee crossover fic, so bear with me. Hopefully you enjoy! **

"Shit, I'm going to be late for breakfast," I muttered while hauling on my shin guards. I glanced at the clock, silently cursing again, before stuffing my feet into my boots. Hermione had left nearly fifteen minutes ago, warning me that I was going to be late for the first game of the year. I straightened up and grabbed my wand off my bed side table, shoving it into my pocket. Hauling my jacket over my head, I swept my eyes over the room once more in search of anything I may have forgotten. I went over the checklist in my head: Gloves, shin, knee and elbow guards. I was wearing my cape and my broom was locked safely away in the Gryffindor training room. Remembering something important, I turned around and brought out a tiny box from inside my dresser. Hesitantly, I slid it open. Reaching inside, I drew out a thin silver chain. Hanging to the chain by a clasp was a small golden star. Smiling sadly, I attached the chain around my neck and placed the box back into my dresser. With one last sigh and a glance at the clock, I sped out of my room towards the great hall.

As I raced through the halls I ran into Kurt and Blaine, two of my fellow Gryffindor's. I waved to them and offered the confused couple a smile before I took off again. If I missed breakfast then I would lose my chance at seeing her. At this thought, I sped up and made it with ten minutes to spare. After catching my breath, I made my way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in my usual spot facing Hermione.

"You almost missed your breakfast, captain Fabray," she said with a sly grin, keeping her eyes on the textbook in front of her. I rolled my eyes and shoveled copious amounts of food onto my plate, my gaze moving to a point just over Hermione's left shoulder. When my eyes found who they were looking for, I let out a small sigh of relief. She was there, of course she was there. I let my eyes linger over her tanned skin before moving to her lips. Almost as if on command, my fingers rose to graze the outline of the star pendant under my robes. Hermione must have noticed for she lay her book down and was now staring at me pointedly.

"Quinn, you have to get over her. She's an evil creature who plays girls like they are nothing but trash. Trust me, you could do so much better than her," Hermione started before I cut her off with a sharp look. She sighed and raised her arms in defense before gathering up her belongings and standing up. "I'm going to head back to our room and get ready for the match. You better hurry up, or you'll be late for your own game. Good luck," she finished with a smile that I gladly returned. After my best friend left my gazed returned to its previous position but, sadly, she was gone. Sighing in defeat, I picked up my fork and dug in.

"Okay team, this is it. This is the first game of the season. I know you have all been training hard over the summer, so now's your time to show everyone just how intense Gryffindor's quidditch team really is!" I yelled from the front of the training room, trying to psych up my team. I received a round of hollers and one rather obnoxious dirty comment, to which I just grinned and shook my head. Taking things down a notch, I lowered my voice. "For some of us," I met a couple of my best player's eyes, "this is our last chance to win the cup." I paused, noting a few nods and nervous smiles. I continued, "For others, this is a great way to show me who is best built to take over the captain's position when I'm gone. For the rest of you," I grinned, "this is prime time to kick some Slytherin ass!" I yelled, fist pumping. Immediately, I was ambushed by six yelling bodies, wrapping me into their arms in a tight group hug. We laughed like that for a moment before the whistle rang from outside, signalling our arrival.

"Okay guys, let's go!" I yelled, grabbing my broom and leading the way out onto the Quidditch pitch. Right away I was deafened by hundreds of cheers and boos coming from all directions. I closed my eyes momentarily, clearing all my thoughts away before we came to a halt in front of professor Hooch. As we waited for Slytherin to emerge, I could hear Ron Weasley take over the games commentary.

"Good morning everyone, welcome to today's Quidditch match! Starting off this season we have a rival match between Gryffindor and Slytherin! Let's take a little look into these teams shall we?" he trailed off, evidently riffling through his papers. "Ah-ha! Let's start with Gryffindor! Not surprisingly, this year's team is captained by Quinn Fabray! Fabray, who gained this title when she was only a fifth year, has lead Gryffindor to a cup championship since her first year at Hogwarts! She really makes a mean Keeper! Fabray is joined by my little sister and one hell of a beater, Ginny Weasley! Joining them is Noah Puckerman, also a beater! The team's three chasers, Blaine Anderson, Becky Jackson and Azimio Adams can surely play a great game! Finally, as Seeker, we have Harry Potter, my best mate! Good luck, Gryffindor!" Ron said gleefully, encouraging the majority of the spectators to cheer us on. However, in a flash, all the cheering died down and was replaced by a chorus of boos.

The Slytherin team was walking out onto the pitch, sly grins plastered onto their faces. I chuckled at their cockiness before a short, tanned girl caught my attention and my breath hitched in my throat. My heart started to beat so loud I could hear it in my ears, almost completely blocking out Ron's commentary.

"Ah, here is the Slytherin team! This year, they have a new captain and beater! Joining the team for the first time this year, Rachel Berry, has some mighty competition! Never having played professionally before, some may wonder how on earth this tiny little player got captains position. However, never fear, as rumour has it that the new captain is a lot more powerful then she seems! Joining her is…" Ron's voice was lost to me as I locked eyes with the shorter girl. Immediately, my hand shot up once again to trail along the outline of my pendant. She smirked at me slightly before blowing me a kiss, bringing a small blush to my cheeks. Soon, however, a whistle blew and the rest of my team was flying into the air.

Upon realizing what had just happened, I hopped onto my broom and soared into the air. I spotted the quaffle right away and hastily flew over to our goals. I could see Harry idling around the sidelines, looking around for the snitch. Blaine and Becky were currently in chase of the quaffle, hot on the other chasers tail. While I was busy trying to pick out my beaters from the specks in the sky, I felt rather than saw something whiz past my left shoulder. I turned in the direction from which the object came and immediately ducked as another bludger flew directly towards my head. I swore loudly and dragged my broom up, climbing a little before looking around for the source. I spotted Rachel about a hundred feet away, laughing atop her broom, her beaters bat poised for action. I scowled and dropped down, catching a quaffle before it got through our goal. I threw it back and only seconds later I felt another beat whip by.

"Seriously Rachel, there are other players you know!" I yelled across the pitch, dodging another one of the small black balls as it propelled towards me. I saw her laugh and shrug before yelling back something crude. This only made me scowl more. How could this girl be the same Rachel I used to know? I never really had time to think about it before the wind was knocked out of me and I was falling through the air, using the last of my energy to send a spell out to slow down my impact on the green grass below.

Maybe Hermione was right, Rachel really is an ass.

**Hey there! So this was the first chapter. I have no beta, so I'm sorry about any and all mistakes in grammar you will find within this story.**

**Obviously, this is very much AU. I really wanted to write a story where the roles were somewhat reversed, so here it is. I've got a lot of stuff planned for this story, but I'm not going to give away what just yet! So, stick around for more! BTW, if you didn't get it already, this is eventual Faberry. If you have a problem with that, you don't have to read. **

**Leave me a review to let me know what you think of it so far Comments would be super appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or any of their characters.**

The following two days were spent in the hospital wing with a broken leg and several cracked ribs. Thank goodness for magic or I would have been in there for a week. I wasn't without company though, as my friends and my teammates took turns at my bedside keeping me up with the latest gossip at Hogwarts. Last thing I heard was that Rachel had been cornered by several Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs the following morning after the game and ended up with a black eye and a bruised dignity. Something told me, however, that a busted up eye wasn't going to stop Rachel Berry.

I groaned as I hoisted myself out of bed Thursday morning, prepared for a long day of classes. Hermione offered to help me get ready, concern etched on her face, but I brushed her off. I told her not to worry about me, and that I've been through worse. This is very much true. My fourth year I managed to break my back falling from hundreds of feet up. Fifth year I busted in my jaw so much that I thought I was never going to be able to speak again. Luckily, again, magic was there to save the day.

As I padded my way over towards the bathroom, my eyes caught on the silver chain that had been returned to me the day before. I frowned at Monday's events, Rachel's cocky grin playing over and over in my mind. Shaking my head, I grabbed a towel and stepped into the washroom. I turned on the shower, setting it to just the right temperature before stepping in. The hot water running over my bruised body felt great and, for a moment, I considered staying here all day. Unfortunately after ten minutes in the steamy water a knock was heard on the door, signaling Hermione's return. After I convinced my overprotective friend that I was indeed still breathing, the moment was over and I reluctantly stepped out of the washroom, my towel snugged securely around my body.

"Quinn, you really have to hurry up. We have double Potions with Slytherin this morning, and you know how Snape gets," Hermione started, handing me a blueberry muffin she no doubt snuck from the great hall. I thanked her and gingerly hauled on my shirt, wincing a little in pain from my still bruised ribs.

Once I was all dressed, fed and packed up, we made our way down into the common room where our friends were waiting.

"Well, it's about time!" Puck joked, as if he really cared if we were on time. People often wondered why he was in Gryffindor, as he showed all the outward signs of a Slytherin. I knew better though, that Puck was truly a good guy. I smiled at him and allowed him to carry my books as I hobbled after the rest of my friends into the hall.

Turns out, we made it just in time. Unfortunately, this meant that we couldn't sit together. Fuck, I thought as I contemplated my available choices. After Puck grabbed the available seat next to Rachel, and Hermione slid in next to Kerofsky, the only real choice was to sit next to Satan, I mean, Santana. I sighed and braced myself. Santana was Rachel's second in command, meaning she hated me just as much as Rachel did. I drew my books closer to my chest and took a breath before sliding into the seat next to the Latina.

"Oi, did I say you could sit there?" Santana spat, her cold eyes piercing through mine. I rolled my eyes, staring straight ahead as Snape started his lecture. I felt her glare penetrating the side of my head for a few minutes until Snape asked her if she had some sort of fascination with me. After that she focused in on his lecture, scowling.

Twenty minutes later we were sent to work on a 'drought of dismay.' Leave it to Snape to choose the most depressing potion imaginable. As I set out the ingredients needed for the potion, I could see Santana staring at me with a smug look.

"What do you want, Santana?" I groaned, turning to face the Latina.

"Looks like my girl really beat you up, Blondie," she said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes, turning back to my potion. However, before I could read the instructions on how to brew the damn thing, Santana was next to my ear, whispering. "How does it feel to have your childhood 'best friend for like, ever' beat your ass to the ground, literally? Or, even worse, your old crush?" the Slytherin questioned, a small smirk rising to her cheeks at my expression. How the fuck did she, of all people, know that? Santana only chuckled and shook her head, "What, you think Rachel didn't tell me all about your pathetic little crush on her when you two were kids? I think it's adorable, really. It's such a shame it didn't work out for you," she continued with fake sincerity. I glared at the tanned girl, shaking my head slowly while I fought to control myself.

From the corner of my eye I could see Rachel watching with a curious expression on her face. I knew she could hear everything, so why didn't she say something? "Oh my god!" the Latina exclaimed, breaking me from my thoughts. I glanced at her again, noticing she had an evil grin plastered onto her face as she leaned in to whisper again, "You still have a crush on her, don't you!"

Before I had a chance to answer, Rachel was by our table and was glaring up at the Latina, "Santana, that's enough. I think she's had enough for one week." The authority was clear in her voice and Santana merely nodded before flipping open her book. Rachel smiled, and turned to me. She smirked as she sauntered over to my side of the table. She stopped next to me and casually flipped through my potions book while she hummed a familiar tune. After a few moments she stopped and turned to face me. After what looked like a moment's deliberation, her hand reached out and traced gently over my jaw. I gaped at her, confused by her sudden change of attitude. Within a moment, however, her usual smirk was back on her face and she winked before moving back to her seat.

What the fuck just happened? I caught Hermione's eye as she shook her head, mouthing the word, "womanizer." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book, freezing when I noticed what page it was on.

_Lust Potion_

I looked up and over to Rachel's table where she was watching me from behind Puck. When she saw me staring she laughed and blew me another kiss before she turned back around.

Maybe Hermione is right.

**A/N: Hey. 2****nd**** chapter up! I'm hoping to get some more reviews on this one Thank you to my one reviewer from my first chapter : P Do you guys agree on my choice of sorting Puck into Gryffindor? How do you guys like Rachel? Quinn? Let me know in reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter, unfortunately. I only wish to play around with their characters. **

I yawned as I made my way back towards Gryffindor tower late that Friday night. I had spent the last four hours in the library writing an intricate essay on the uses of unicorn blood and dragon scales for professor Snape. It was to the point now, that if I even heard the words "unicorn" or "dragon" I was going to go mental.

As I trudged my way up a flight of stairs, I started to hear loud bangs that sounded a lot like jinxes rebounding. Hurrying to the top of the stairs, I followed the noise until I stepped into an old classroom. I sighed. Of course, who else would be behind this?

The two Slytherins had their backs to me as they fired jinxes at Kurt and Blaine in between their cruel taunts.

"You two are disgusting. Not only are you in Gryffindor, but you're fags as well!" Santana growled as she launched another curse towards Blaine, who deflected it with ease. Anger rose up inside of me, fuming at the Latina's words. How dare she call two of my close friends such a harsh name? I immediately whipped out my wand, waving it in the direction of the Slytherins and within a second I had both their wands in my hand.

"Hey!" Santana cried, whipping around to face me. When she recognized me she shook her head and sneered. "What do you think you're doing Fabray?" The Latina yelled, her blazing eyes singing a hole through my forehead. I merely shook my head, my gaze resting on the short brunette next to her. Rachel looked pissed, though I thought I could see something similar to shame cross her features before she growled. "Quinn, get out of here," she ordered. I shook my head, taking a step towards the wandless Slytherins. I was about to lose it.

Then I snapped. "What the hell do you two think you're doing? I don't know about Rachel, but you Santana, are the world's biggest hypocrite!" I yelled. That was the wrong thing to say, however, because the Latina stomped her way over and pushed me back, her hawk like glare boring down into me. "What did you just say to me?" She whispered, her voice menacing. I shook my head, balling my fists around their wands in my anger. "I said that you're a fucking hypocrite. Everyone knows about your big gay crush on Brittany; don't even try to deny it. At least Kurt and Blaine had the courage to come out and be themselves. You, my dear, are such a coward that you will never be with her. You're just a wimp, a chicken and a low life whore!" I screamed at the Latina's shocked face. After I said these words, however, I regretted them. The look of hurt and anger on Santana's face almost made me apologize. Then I thought back to what she had called the Gryffindors earlier and I clamped my mouth shut.

Kurt and Blaine were at my side now, wands out, ready for whatever the Latina was going to do. There was an eerie silence in the air as Santana's glare pierced my own. "Fuck this shit," she mumbled, clearly upset by my words. Then, before anyone could say anything, she was gone. She stormed past me, being clear to shove me hard with her shoulder before she stomped out of the room. Maybe I was a little harsh?

A small sigh pierced the silence that followed Santana's storm out, drawing my attention back to the tiny brunette. She looked a little nervous, and for a second I wondered why before it dawned on me. She was wandless with three of her biggest rivals standing across from her, armed.

"I assure you it would be unwise to attack me right now," she said with only a small trace of authority. The boys quirked their eyebrows and shook their heads, probably eager to get some payback for years of humiliation. I cocked my head to the side, letting my eyes roam over the short girl. She was as pretty as ever. When I reached her face I made the unfortunate mistake of looking into her eyes, and I knew already I had lost. I sighed and turned towards my house mates. "Guys, if we team up on her right now then we are just as bad as her," I whispered, silently begging them. I couldn't do this and they knew it.

"Fine. Give her their wands back," Kurt huffed and grabbed Blaine's hand, turning them towards the door. "However, Rachel, you shouldn't count on Fabray always being around to save your precious little behind," he said pointedly before stalking out of the room, Blaine in tow. Then there were two.

I turned awkwardly towards Rachel and cautiously passed her back their wands. I could tell she was thankful, as she gave me a small half smile before she stowed the wands in her robes. Shuffling awkwardly, her eyes found their way to my chest before her eyebrows furrowed. I self-consciously wrapped my robes tighter around my body and stared at her questioningly, "what?"

She startled and a small blush rose to her perfectly sculpted cheeks. "I just noticed you still wear the necklace," she muttered, looking somewhere just over my right shoulder. I nodded, my mind drifting back to the day I got it.

* * *

><p><em>"Quinn! Quinn! Wait up!" a tiny brunette yelled, chasing me with her short little legs, onto the Hogwarts express. I giggled and launched myself into an open compartment, the little girl right on my heels. We giggled and laughed together, the tiny girl puffing for breath as we finally sat ourselves up straight on the benches. The train had already started to move, starting our first voyage to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. <em>

_"I can't believe we are finally going to learn how to do magic!" Rachel squealed from her spot next to me, making me giggle and wrap an arm around my best friend. Truth be told, I was just as excited as my overly dramatic counterpart. I couldn't wait to start school and get to spend every day with my best friend._

_"I hope we get put in the same house. My daddy says that he wants me to be in Slytherin. I sure hope I get in. My daddy says that your daddy wants you to be in Slytherin too! I bet we're going to be able to share a room! How fun would that be!" the little girl rambled on, her mouth moving faster than I thought humanly possible. I smiled at her antics, finding her little quirks endearing. I had accepted a long time ago that I had a crush on the little diva, but she didn't know it yet. Sometimes I felt like she may return the feelings, but who really knew. I smiled down at her, my eyes raking over her pretty face as her look became one of confusion. _

_"Quinn-Q! Earth to Quinn?" she questioned, poking me hard in the ribs. This finally broke me out of my daze and I looked at her questioningly. She was holding out a small box with a perfect little yellow ribbon tied around it. "Open it!" she smiled, placing it in my hands. I grinned and pulled the ribbon off gently, knowing how long it probably took her to get just right. Placing the box onto my lap, I slowly slid off the cover and gasped. It was beautiful. Inside the box was a silver chain with a small golden star attached by a clasp. I smiled at the brunette and placed the chain around my neck, which she gladly locked in place for me. "It's beautiful, Rach. Thank you so much," I whispered, hugging my best friend for all that she was worth. When we pulled back, I frowned upon realizing that I didn't have anything for her. Or did I? I looked down over my robes and spotted the discrete, yet unique, broach sitting against my chest. Reaching down, I unclasped it and placed it in the brunette's hand. _

_"But Quinn, this is important to you," she whispered, running her thumb over the small music note. I shook my head, unable to stop the love from pouring through them. "It is, but you're important to me too," I said simply, before placing a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed and nodded, attaching the music note pin onto her robes. _

_"Thanks Quinn, you're my best friend," she said happily, wrapping her small arms around my thin frame. I smiled outwardly, even though my insides were doing the opposite. "Yeah, best friends…" I mumbled into the other girls' hair, holding her close and hoping that if anything, they would always have this._

* * *

><p>I winced, failing miserably at hiding my pain from the memory that hunted my dreams, even all these years later. "Of course I kept it. You were my best friend, Rachel. I would have been happy with that," I whispered, my eyes dragging to the floor. I braced myself for a retort that never came. When I looked up my eyes met her pained ones. "I know," she breathed out and turned away from me. I frowned and took a step towards her. "Rachel?" I whispered, placing a hand on her shuddering arm.<p>

"I still have yours as well," was all she said, her eyes dragging up to meet mine. I raised my eyebrows, a little shocked. I figured that she would have thrown it out or at least lost it by now. I watched as she moved her cloak aside and pointed out the small music note attached to her robes. My mouth formed an 'o' as she nodded and backed away, swallowing audibly. "I'm sorry about Kurt and Blaine. I'll tell Santana to back off for a while. I can't really stop her if she comes after you though. I think you really hit her where it hurts. I have no problem with gays, obviously. I'm talking to you aren't I? I didn't mean that offensively, honest. Oh god, I'm going to shut up now," she rambled on, unaware of my growing smile. Maybe she hadn't really changed that much.

"Rach, don't worry about it," I grinned, very much aware that this was the most civilized conversation we have had in years. Maybe I was right when I said I saw something change in her eyes. She merely nodded before she straightened up and looked me in the eye. "Very well then. Seeing as we are done here, I'm going to return to my room and try and calm down the mess that I'm sure is Santana. Tell your hobbit friends that next time they should probably watch their step a little better next time," and just like that, bitchy Rachel was back. I shook my head, chuckling at her term. "Rachel, maybe you could tell my hobbit friends yourself, seeing as you probably run in the same short little circle," I joked, even as the frustration of Rachel's act welled up inside of me. She merely scoffed and turned away, pausing only at the door to send me a wink and blow me a kiss before she disappeared. I rolled my eyes, waiting a minute before leaving the classroom.

Even though I probably had a rogue Santana on my ass, and a pair of pissed off gay guys back in my common room, I couldn't help but feel giddy from my conversation with Rachel. She was talking to me normally, she looked like she had regrets and on top of it all, she still had my broach.

Maybe there was luck for me after all.

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the long wait. I was stuck on the beginning, so sorry if it sucks. The next chapter should be better for you, with more Rachel/Quinn interaction. I'm sorry if this story is going too fast for you, but it's only going to be a short story. If you're looking for a slow build story /insert shameless self advertising here/ check out my other Faberry story, "Perseverance is Key."** **Hope you enjoyed! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by almost as if our little connection in the classroom didn't happen. Rachel continued her torment, while Santana got her revenge. The Latina cornered me alone after Potions class one day and let's just say I had to spend a couple of days in the hospital wing growing back my nails. Between all the torture at the Slytherins hands and the piles of assignments expected in your seventh year, thanksgiving was a welcomed refuge.

"Mom?" I called as I pushed open the front door to our hillside manor, "Dad?" Getting no answer, I dropped my bags by the entry way and called out again. That was strange; normally my parents were at the door waiting for me when I came home. Something had to be up.

As I proceeded through what sometimes felt like a never ending hallway, I noticed that there were suitcases and baggage strewn about. Did Mom and Dad just get back from a trip and not tell me?

Just as I was about to turn the corner and check upstairs when the patio door burst open next to me and my father walked in, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes yes, just one moment! I'm just going to check and see if Quinnie is home yet!" He called over his shoulder, not noticing me standing right in front of him. I heard a round of laughter as someone obviously just finished telling a joke. I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey Daddy," I grinned, tapping him on the shoulder. My father jumped out of his skin before he snapped around and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Quinnie! I missed you! How's my little girl doing?" he cried, finally letting me go. I could only giggle at my father's foolishness. My dad was the only one in my family who was okay with me being in Gryffindor. He always said that whatever was meant to be, would be.

"Schools great Dad. Same old, same old. Who's the company?" I inquired, trying to see over his shoulder. I could vaguely recognize the deep booming voice coming from the yard, but I couldn't place it.

"Oh Quinnie, you'll be so excited. It's the Berry's!" he exclaimed, obviously expecting me to be ecstatic. Even though Rachel and I have had our problems, we had sort of come to a silent agreement that we wouldn't ruin the friendships between our families over our fight. That's why when these random surprise visits happened, the both of us had to grin and bear it.

"Oh, cool. Er, how long will they be staying?" I questioned, a bad feeling settling in my stomach. My father only grinned.

"The whole thanksgiving break of course!" he smiled as he lead me outside, "guess who I found!"

I could only manage what was probably closer to a grimace than a smile as I digested my father's words. A whole week with Rachel? This was both a dream and a nightmare.

"Quinn! So nice to see you! How come we never see you around the house over the summers anymore?" Mr. Berry questioned, shaking my hand. Before I could answer, Mrs. Berry had me in a hug. Her grip was so tight that I could only attempt to pat her back and wait for feeling to return to my body when she finally let go. Stumbling a little over my clumsy feet, I fell down into an empty seat only to come face to face with Rachel. However, before I could say anything or make any attempt at an escape, Mr. Berry started talking again.

"Quinn, you really should stop by sometime. With the way Rachel talks nonstop and so highly of you, I'm really rather surprised that you never do," he kept rambling on in a very Rachel Berry-esque way. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as I locked eyes with the short brunette in question, who just looked mortified. It appeared that the longer we kept eye contact and the longer her father talked, the weaker Rachel became. Realizing the situation here, I slowly allowed myself a small satisfied smirk at Rachel's expense. It appears that shook her out of whatever state she was in as she proceeded the interrupt her father and start telling some tale about one of our quidditch games.

A couple of hours later, following an awkward dinner, it was time to get ready for bed. But of course, who would be sharing my room with me but Rachel Berry?

We started the ascent to my room in silence, neither of us willing to break first. Well really, I was nervous as hell. This would be the first time Rachel will have slept over in my room, or in my bed for god sakes, since we were eleven. A lot of things had changed since we were eleven, one of them being the size of Rachel's rack. Not to be crude, but holy hell. All I was worried about was not accidentally sneaking a peak and having to deal with her taunts twice as hard once we returned to school. When we finally made it to my room, neither of us knew what to do.

Things were different here, without the pressure of social status or houses. At school we were Quinn and Rachel, rivals in house and in sport. Here, we were just Quinn and Rachel. If only it was always like that.

I took incentive and shut the door behind us, walking over to my closet and hauling out a pair of pyjamas. "Um, did you want to change first…or?" I trailed off, not really knowing where we stood as I turned around. I didn't get an answer either, as Rachel was too absorbed in staring at all of my accomplishments adorning my walls to pay attention to my words. I stood there awkwardly and cleared my throat, breaking her trance.

"Oh, sorry. Um, yeah, whatever is best," she mumbled, a small blush coming to her cheeks. I nodded and turned around, allowing her a few minutes to get herself decent. When she was done, I quickly changed into my Pyjamas, not really caring for privacy. Growing up with Puck as one of your best friends does that to you.

When I turned back around, I noticed Rachel was staring at me in some kind of awe. I quirked my eyebrow, "See something you like?" I smirked, deciding to be daring for once. Immediately her eyes turned into slits and a scowl adorned her face.

"Ew, no thank you Quinn Fabray. Unlike you, I prefer my meat in the male variety," she growled, however it contained a lot less of a bite then they usually did at school. I chuckled at her 'clever' joke and sat down on the bed, deciding to continue this conversation.

"So, what did your dad mean when he said that you talk fondly of me, like, all the time?" I teased, the smirk never leaving my lips. I could tell I was both pissing her off and embarrassing her, as behind her scowl a small blush grew. "My daddy doesn't know what he's talking about," she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. I laughed, maybe a little too harsh. "Or maybe you miss me?" I half joked, half barked at her. She merely shook her head and came to stand in front of me, her short stature looming over my position on the bed.

"I assure you Quinn Fabray, I do not miss you. You're nothing to me," she hissed again. Although I had clearly touched a nerve, I couldn't help but feel hurt at this comment. I think she may have noticed a shift in my eyes as she immediately sat down next to me, her wall gone and her eyes soft.

"I mean, I don't not care about you Quinn. You don't not mean anything to me," she pushed out, sounding rather vulnerable. My eyebrows furrowed as we locked eyes. I could feel my heart melting with her admission, but I was still weary.

"If you care about me and I mean something to you, then why do you constantly torment me and put me down while we're at school? You're being so hot and cold right now, Rachel," I admitted, trying not to lose myself in her deep pools of chocolate.

Rachel was quiet for a minute, and I could see a battle occurring deep within her mind. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later when she finally answered in the faintest whisper.

"Maybe it's because I need to do these things to distract myself from how terribly I miss you and to disguise my great attraction to you."

I froze and searched her dark eyes for any trace of a joke or lie. When I found none I finally allowed myself to feel slightly elated at the thought that Rachel Berry likes me.

"You do know you don't need to hide from me right? Maybe you feel the need to hide from Santana or even the other students, but you don't need to hide from me. Rachel, we used to be best friends," I whispered, in almost a plea. Rachel closed her eyes at this and shook her head, as if shaking away flies. When her eyes opened again, I could tell that her walls were back up and Hogwarts Rachel was here. Whatever spell she was under since we entered my room was gone. I gulped audibly as she leaned towards me in a deathly low whisper.

"No Quinn. This," she gestured between the two of us, "can never be a real thing. You are a Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin. I'm cool, you're a loser. This cannot and will never happen," she finished with a hiss, breaking down whatever hope I had just built up. I could only nod as her eyes bore into mine with such emotion that it was hard to distinguish between what was good and bad. Before I had a chance to react, her lips came crashing down on mine and she pushed me back against the bed, her teeth scraping against mine in the force.

Confused and disoriented on what had just happened I pushed her back to search her eyes, only to notice the tears that were creeping their way out from under Rachel's closed eyelids.

"Rachel?" I whispered, bringing my hand up to wipe away one of her tears. I could feel her shaking on top of me, holding back tremendous sobs that were evidently trying to escape. After a few moments she opened her eyes, pleading.

"Please Quinn, I need this," she whispered in a hollow voice so very unlike Rachel's it scared me. I could only nod as I allowed my best friend made mortal enemy push me back onto the bed and attach her lips to my neck. As the night went on, clothes were shed and sacred pieces that were saved for one another were stolen under heartbreaking circumstances.

**A/N: Hello there! So, I decided I was going to finish writing this story for you guys. I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked, but its my first time writing in a very very very long time. You'll have to bear with me on this one.**

**Anyways, I was wondering if you guys would like me to write more descriptive in the mature content area, or if you would just like me to insinuate like above? Also, I have two endings for this story. Happy or sad? Let me know and Ill see what I can do! Thank you guys for reading and please leave me a review with your opinions! **** Thanks!**


End file.
